


The Merry Adventure of Marion

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension-Hopping Rose, Episode: s08e03 Robot of Sherwood, F/M, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose is hopping across dimensions looking for the Doctor. She finally finds him in 12th century Sherwood Forest, but not the one (or two) she'd expected.This now has a companion piece:It's All Fun and Games





	The Merry Adventure of Marion

The wind swirled through the forest floor, scattering fallen leaves and causing a small rabbit to take off for the safety of its burrow. 

A dark haired man scurried behind a thick tree in an attempt to hide from a pair of knights. He held his breath as the sound of their metallic boots stomped along the worn pathway just beyond his hiding place. A static charge electrified the air and made the hairs on the back of the man’s neck stand to attention. He looked over his shoulder just as a blonde woman stumbled into the clearing. 

The Doctor’s jaw dropped. She had come seemingly from thin air. And her manner of dress was by his calculations centuries off, possibly as much as a millennia. She was in tight fitting black trousers and a short, blue leather jacket. She wore her hair down, but kept it cropped to just below her shoulder blades. And the gun she carried on her back was technology he didn’t run across often. 

The woman looked around and immediately noticed the Doctor. She looked him up and down and an amused grin pulled at her lips. She began to walk toward him and suddenly he felt her hands on him shoving him to the ground. A laser beam scorched the tree precisely where his head had been just moments ago.

He could feel her soft curves pressed against him and her harsh, hot breath on his neck. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been pressed so intimately to another and he froze unsure of how to proceed. 

The woman, though, knew just what to do. Rose rolled herself off of him, swung her gun into her hands, and made short work of the two robot knights shooting lasers. When they were nothing more than smoldering piles of melted metal, she pushed herself to her feet. She dusted off her hands and trousers, then reached a hand down to help him up. 

The Doctor took it and looked in confusion at the hand that held his. He’d felt a spark of heat travel up his arm to pool in his hearts. Rose gently pulled her hand from his grasp and he was able to gather his wits about him, even as his palm still tingled pleasantly. 

Rose wandered over to the remnants of the knight and kicked the debris with the toe of her boot. She mumbled under her breath, “Robots?”

“Thank you, my dear. You just saved my life!”

Rose spun at his exclamation and looked a bit embarrassed. “Erm, I suppose I did. Don’t mention it.”

“But how did you know to...it happened so fast!”

“Ah, well about that. Let’s just call it lucky happenstance.” He looked at her in confusion and she blushed. “I may or may not have tripped over that root right there.” Rose pointed at the root in question.

The Doctor wrung his hands. “Oh my giddy Aunt!”

The Doctor stood staring at her slack jawed for longer than Rose was comfortable with and she cleared her throat. “Right, so, I’ll just be on my way.”

“Wait! Who are you? I can see that you are out of your time. Fellow time traveler that I am. What are you doing here?”

Rose looked around once again before her gaze once again fell on the Doctor. “I’m lookin’ for a friend, but I’ve arrived a bit too early. Again. Where are we, by the way?”

“Don’t you know?”

She grinned and shook her head and winked at the Doctor. “More fun that way.” 

He looked at her in surprise which slowly melted into a grin of his own. “It is, isn’t it?” The Doctor swept his arm around the glade. “Welcome to Nottingham. Sherwood Forest to be more precise.”

“Like from Robin Hood? What year is it?”

“1190. Autumn. And there is no such person as Robin Hood. He is merely a folk legend, as I told my companion Jamie earlier today. And speaking of--”

“Wait, if it’s 1190, then where’d the robots come from?”

“Robots? What robots?”

“The knights shootin’ at us, they were robots. Or did you think it normal that knights in twelfth century England had laser technology?”

The Doctor approached and studied what was left of the knights. “So they were. That’s interesting, very interesting.”

Rose stiffened when she heard the familiar wheezing, groaning of the TARDIS on the wind. The Doctor looked up in surprise. 

Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand and pulled him toward the edge of the forest, but made sure they stayed hidden in the tree line. She dropped her gun to her feet, and looked toward the sound of the TARDIS.

It materialized in a clearing near a stream. Rose could hear the Doctor sputtering next to her.

“But...but that’s impossible. That’s not my--”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Shhhh. We don’t want to be seen.”

“But…”

Rose shot the Tyler Glare™ at the Doctor and he closed his mouth and nodded. The two of them peeked out from either side of the tree they’d been using for cover.

In the clearing, the TARDIS doors opened and out walked a thin, grey haired man. He surveyed the area and called out, “No damsels in distress, no pretty castles, no such thing as Robin Hood.”

An arrow came flying across the stream and embedded into the side of the TARDIS surprising the older Doctor. He looked around for the archer, and a blond man popped up from behind a thick log.

“You called?” The man said with a cheeky wink.

Rose leaned her back against the tree and giggled. She looked at the dark haired Doctor. “No such person as Robin Hood?”

His eyebrows shot up. “Well, my dear, we don’t know for certain that he is Robin Hood. Could be...oh, I know! A robot imposter.”

Shaking her head, Rose glanced back at the other, older Doctor who was bantering with Robin. “Right…” Rose pushed away from the tree, grabbed her gun, and started walking away from both the Doctors back into the forest.

The dark haired Doctor took off after her. “Wait!”

Rose stopped and turned to face him. 

“You never said, who are you?”

“You can call me...Marion.” She winked.

“Well, if you won’t be serious…” He sounded hurt and Rose sighed.

“No, really. It’s the name my mum gave me...after my gran.” Rose gave him a tongue touched smile.

The Doctor’s hearts skipped a beat. He looked at her as if trying to figure out a puzzle. The Doctor’s eyes widened. “Do I know you?”

Rose shook her head sadly and murmured, “Not yet.”

The Doctor put his hand on her arm. “Are you alright, my dear?”

She gave him a big smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’m always alright. Let’s go find your...companion?”

“Companions. Jamie and Zoe.”

Rose smiled. “Companions. So you can get outta here, and I can continue looking for my friend.”

“But the robots...”

Rose looked at the older Doctor who was dueling Robin Hood with a spoon, and shook her head with an amused grin. “I’ve the feeling that bloke’s got it well in hand.”

The Doctor nodded and Rose grabbed his hand.

\--------------------

“Come on. The guard will be back any minute now.”

Rose was leaning against the wall with her gun at the ready as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and struggled with it for a moment. “Really, Marion, I’m trying to concentrate.”

Rose huffed impatiently. “Setting 28H.”

“There is no setting 28H.”

“Setting 247 Apple?”

“I don’t know what type of sonic device that you are familiar with, but I built this screwdriver to my own specifications. I must insist that you refrain from making silly suggestions. It won’t make this go any fas--”

“Ugh. You never change.” Rose rolled her eyes.

“What do you mean by that? You said--”

Rose shoved her gun in the Doctor’s arms. “Nothing! The door is solid wood.”

“So?”

Rose examined the door and it’s hinges. “Will your sonic work on wood?”

“The lock is metal.”

She gave the door a well aimed kick and popped it right off its hinges. 

The Doctor’s eyebrows flew up in surprise and he handed Rose her gun back. “That works too.”

The door clattered to the ground and as the dust settled, Rose and the Doctor entered the tiny cell to find two sets of shocked eyes locked on them.

Jamie’s eyes widened when he caught sight of Rose’s gun. “By the armies of Aiofe!”

Zoe jumped up from her seat on the floor. “Doctor!”

“Zoe. Jamie. Let’s get the two of you out of here. What do you say?”

“Oh yes, please, Doctor.” Zoe lifted her manacled hands to him and he used the sonic to open the cuff. 

“Jamie?”

“Oh, aye.” He lifted his arms toward the Doctor, but couldn’t stop staring at Rose. “Ah, who’s yer friend?”

The Doctor sonicked open Jamie’s restraints and smirked at the boy. “Not your warrior goddess if that’s who you’re thinking.”

Jamie blushed and glanced away. “Oh, I dinnae…”

“Hmm, but I get the feeling that maybe Aeternitas would be a more appropriate comparison. Yes, I think so.” The Doctor clapped his hands together and headed for the door. “Let’s be on our way.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. “Hold on. Who’s Eturnus?”

The Doctor turned to Rose. “Aeternitas. And it’s not important.” He walked out the door with Zoe.

Rose grumpled. “Bloody rude git. I hope you never get to be ginger!”

“Ah lass, tryin’ tae get the Doctor tae answer a question when he dinnae wanna is like tryin’ tae play the pipes with a leaky bellows. Nae worth the breath.”

Rose released a small laugh and allowed Jamie to lead her through the corridor after the Doctor and Zoe. “Don’t I know it.”

“So...How do you ken the Doctor?”

“Who said we knew each other?”

Jamie’s mouth fell open. “But...but you two bicker like you’ve known each other for years.”

Rose laughed and slipped her arm through his. “Oh, Jamie.” Rose looked him over and then glanced at the Doctor. A mischievous look appeared in her eyes. “You know, when the Doctor was telling me about you, he neglected a very important feature.”

“Oh, aye? An’ what was that?”

“You’ve a fantastic pair of legs. Very manly. Manly, hairy legs, you might say.”

Jamie blushed and spluttered. 

The Doctor turned furiously. “I’ll have you know--”

Rose patted him on the arm. “Don’t worry, Doctor. A nice pair of legs is all well and good, but if you need to know anything about me, it’s that I’m a sucker for a nice smile and a great bum.” Her eyes briefly fell to his bum before she looked him straight in the eye and winked. “A great bum.”

Jamie and Zoe started laughing at the Doctor’s wide eyes.

Rose quickly kissed the Doctor on the cheek, and he covered the spot with his palm.

Rose ran out of the castle. She turned back giving a quick wave at the trio standing under the raised portcullis, before activating the dimension cannon and disappearing.

“Doctor! Where’d she go? What technology is that?”

“I...I’m not sure, Zoe.”

“But who is she?”

“Again, I don’t know, Jamie. But...I hope to one day find out.”


End file.
